Static
|next = |season = 2 |number = 3 }} "Static" is the third episode of the second season of The Expanse. Overall, it is the thirteenth episode. It aired on February 8, 2017. Synopsis and butt heads about how the raid was handled. Recap confronts Miller over the death of . He makes the comparison that Holden is righteous or at least has a better chance to be. reviews the damage to Rocinante with and . She is awestruck and even relays to Alex that she's impressed at the skill it must've taken him to overcome the barrage and survive. The sheer thrill can be seen on her face. Alex's concerns aren't lost on her and she promises to treat their ship as though it was one of Tycho's own. Drummer invites Naomi to play handball and then go dancing. Naomi is beat but hasn't had so much fun in a while. , struggling from another bout of survivor's guilt, plays and replays simulations of the Battle of Thoth Station, so the next time he can save the 25 Belters that died. confronts Holden over the shooting of Dresden and how Miller was right to shoot Dresden. and find Miller still in the bar where Amos left him. When the barkeeper cuts them off, Diogo realizes Miller has no place to go and invites Miller to stay with him on Tycho. Diogo introduces Miller to the Eros Radio feed. and fellow MCRN Marines are routed to Ganymede on assignment to protect the food supply. She and her squad are frustrated that they aren't retaliating for the recent destruction of one of the Martian moons, Deimos. They want to engage Earth immediately and this tension builds into friction directed at the Earth-born Martian Marine, . Even Bobbie won't restrain herself and ultimately punches Travis as he comes at her. Following a conversation with Lieutenant Sutton, Bobbie and her squad make gestures of peace and solidarity toward Travis. The lead scientist from Thoth station who is still alive, , is interrogated by , Amos, and Holden with little results for a cure. Holden can't get through to him on an emotional level. The station doctor determines that Cortázar has been purged of all empathy through an irreversible manipulation of his brain. Amos then, recognizing the scientist's motivations, divulges info about and the evolving Eros project which triggers Cortazar's curiosity thus making him more open to share with Fred and Holden what he learned watching the protomolecule. Miller suggests to Fred that they should use the Nauvoo to knock Eros into the sun. Cast Main *Thomas Jane as *Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as *Dominique Tipper as *Wes Chatham as *Frankie Adams as *Florence Faivre as *Shawn Doyle as *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Guest Starring *Chad L. Coleman as *Hugh Dillon as Lt. *Nick E. Tarabay as *Sarah Allen as *Cara Gee as https://twitter.com/CaraGeeeee/status/830118755426455552, Assistant Director and Security Chief, Tycho Station *Mpho Koaho as *Dewshane Williams as Co-Starring * Alden Adair as * Andrew Rotilio as * Briana Templeton as Belter Waitress * Carlos Gonzalez-Vio as * Jeff Clarke as Elder * Roberto Campanella as Dancing Creep * Tannis Burnett as Station Doctor * Matt Birman as Stunt Coordinator * Brianna Goldie as Stunt Naomi * A.J. Risi as Stunt Thoth Prisoner * Al Vrkljan as Military Advisor Media Images Videos File:THE_EXPANSE_Inside_Season_2_Episode_3_Syfy Notes * In the novel, the destruction of Deimos occurs before that of Phoebe not the other way around. * The "Dancing Creep" character is portrayed by the production team's choreographer, Roberto Campanella References Cast Credits on-screen File:S02E03-MidrollCredits 00.png|Chad L. Coleman as Frederick Lucius Johnson|link=Fred Johnson (TV) File:S02E03-MidrollCredits 01.png|Hugh Dillon as Lieutenant Sutton|link=Sutton File:S02E03-MidrollCredits 02.png|Nick E. Tarabay as Cotyar|link=Cotyar (TV) File:S02E03-MidrollCredits 03.png|Sarah Allen as Private Hillman; Cara Gee as Drummer File:S02E03-MidrollCredits 04.png|Mpho Koaho as Private Richard Travis; Dewshane Williams as Corporal Sa'id File:S02E03-ClosingCredits 00.png External links * Season 2 Episode 3 - Static Category:Season 2